Gabriela did 13 fewer jumping jacks than Emily in the morning. Gabriela did 3 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Emily do?
Explanation: Gabriela did 3 jumping jacks, and Emily did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $3 + 13$ jumping jacks. She did $3 + 13 = 16$ jumping jacks.